Amelia Swan
by CelestialWings65
Summary: Meet Amelia Swan, she is 19 and has lightly tanned skin, brown hair, and light brown eyes. She is the daughter of Charlie Swan and Juliette Connors, older sister to Bella Swan and is the girlfriend to the one and only original hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson. Will she be endangered for being with Klaus? Or will her sister's cold one boyfriend get her into trouble? Click for the full bio.
1. Chapter 1

**Meet Amelia Swan, she is 19 and has lightly tanned skin, brown hair, and light brown eyes. She is the daughter of Charlie Swan and Juliette Connors, older sister to Bella Swan and is the girlfriend to the one and only original hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson. Will she be endangered for being with Klaus? I know this summary sucks but bear with me. Should I be writing another story when I others that need to be finished? No. Do I care? Nope! Honestly, I couldn't think what to do with them and I am in love with Klaus Mikaelson, R.I.P his soul, but seriously he's hot. And he has that sexy British accent that is to die for! And of course, you can't forget his brothers Elijah and Kol, sorry Finn. I mean Finn hot too but he's not my type and he did try to kill his siblings in TVD but I forgave him for that since it was like forever ago and- I'm rambling. Sorry, not sorry. Anyways hope you like since I couldn't get this out of my head. Oh, before I forget Amelia's birthday is January 27th.**

**Phoenix, Arizona One Year Ago**

A lightly-tanned girl with brown hair and light brown eyes was walking home from her friend's house, she was wearing a pink paisley tank top, light blue shorts that reached her mid-thigh, and white flats as it was a hot summer evening. This is Amelia Swan, daughter of Chief Charlie Swan and Juliette Connors. Although her mother died giving birth, she had been taken in by her father. A year and a half later, Bella came to the picture. Every summer and spring break Amelia would go to Phoenix to stay with Renee and Bella. Bella used to go to Forks every summer but stopped as she hated Forks and its weather. As Amelia walked home, she thought on what else she should do for the summer as it was half over and once it was over, she would be going back home to Forks, Washington. While in thought, she bumped into something hard and was caught by strong arms before she could hit the ground. She looked up at her savior and saw an extremely handsome man.

" Are you okay, love? " He asked her as he straightened up pulling her with him so that they were both standing.

" Yes, thank you for catching me. " Amelia replied nodding.

" Your welcome. What's your name, love? " He asked.

" Amelia Swan," she answered.

" A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. " He said smirking as she blushed.

" I didn't catch your name," she stated.

" Klaus Mikaelson," he answered as he took her hand and kissed her knuckle making her blush even more. " Where were you heading? "

" Back home. I was hanging out with a friend and I have to get back for dinner. If I'm late, I'm in trouble. I sneak out too much. " Amelia answered whispering the last part. Klaus grinned.

" How about I walk you. " Klaus offered. Amelia looked into his eyes searching if he was a threat. After a minute of silence, she smiled and agreed. As they walked side-to-side down the sidewalk they talked, ridding the air of awkward silence.

**Forks, Washington Present**

Bella had moved to Forks to live with Charlie and Amelia one month ago and just started dating Edward Cullen. Amelia has been dating Klaus Mikaelson or Nik as she calls him for over a year now.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS (OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES) OR TWILIGHT**  
**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO JULIE PLEC AND STEPHANIE MEYERS**

* * *

Amelia Swan woke up and sleepily got out of bed. She wandered into the one bathroom and took a shower. She scrubbed her body with coconut-scented body wash and washed her hair with strawberry-scented shampoo and conditioner.

Once she rinsed herself, she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body, she walked out of the bathroom towards her bedroom.

Amelia opened her closet door and looked for something to wear. After flipping through a dozen outfits, she decided on a red and navy Henley tee that she practically stole from Nik, black jeans, and her black heeled ankle boots.

After she was clothed, she brushed her long dark hair and decided to keep it down. She then walked downstairs and got herself a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat with Bella as Charlie had already left for work.

" Is that new? " Bella asked pointing towards my shirt.

" No, it's Nik's, " I replied before adding, " I stole it. " Bella chuckled at Amelia's answer.

" Doesn't he notice that he's missing clothes? " she questioned quizzically.

" Yeah, but he doesn't care. He sees me wearing his clothes all the time and smirks. He likes it. " Amelia answered then added, " You should steal Edward's clothes, see how he reacts. "

" We should probably get going. We don't want to late. " Bella said. Amelia sighed and nodded. They both got up and put their dishes in the sink, secured the front door before getting in Bella's truck and driving to school.

Once Bella parked her truck, the two jumped out and started to their group of friends. Bella went to Angela, Tyler, Mike, Jessica, and Eric while Amelia went over to her group of friends which were Robyn, Liam, Emma, and Daniel.

* * *

Amelia was in her last class of the day. Calculus was her least favorite subject, but at least the day was almost over. Just five minutes left, then she could go home. Amelia turned her attention back to the teacher.

_**Ring!**_

Amelia put her books in her bag and practically ran out of the classroom. She met up with her sister.

" Hey, the Cullens want to officially meet you tomorrow. " Bella informed her.

" Why? They see me all the time in this hell hole. " Amelia whined stopping so they could talk face to face.

" You haven't met their parents. Well, you haven't Carlisle when he's not working. Anyways, I already met Edward's family and they want to meet mine. Since mom's not here and they already know Charlie, they just have to meet you. " Bella explained.

" Fine. " Amelia sighed.

" Promise. " Bella ordered holding out her pinky. Amelia gasped. The two haven't pinky-swore since they were kids. Number one rule to their swear was that you couldn't back out. Amelia didn't think that Bella still remembered.

" Fine, I swear. " Amelia said as she intertwined their pinkies and shook. The two then started walking back to Bella's truck until Amelia gasped and started running. Bella stopped confused at what had gotten into Amelia. She then saw Amelia jump into a man's arms.

Amelia's arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed him with such passion.

" Nik. I missed you so much. " Amelia whispered after she stopped to breathe.

" I missed you too, love. " Nik said as he sat her on the hood of his car and they continued to make out. He gripped her thighs, digging his fingers into her legs hard. Her hands running through his hair.

"You're making a scene. " Bella said now standing a few feet away from the couple. The two pulled away and looked around, noticing that everyone was staring at them and some guys were wolf-whistling. Klaus growled as his eyes glowed yellow. Amelia turned his head back to her and kissed him to calm him down.

" You broke the curse. " Amelia said still shocked from seeing his wolf eyes.

" Yes. I was going to tell you later. " Nik said truthfully then added, " What do you think? "

"Amazing. You look even sexier if that's even possible. " Amelia replied making Nik laugh and smirk.

" You two should go home, the town will be gossiping for days. " Bella said smiling at how happy her sister looked gazing into Nik's eyes.

" Huh, I forgot we were still here. " Amelia thought aloud. Nik chuckled and smirked.

" Maybe we should continue this elsewhere? " Nik told Amelia.

" I'm going to the Cullens, call me when you're done. " Bella said as she got in her truck and left to go home so Edward could drive her to his place.  
Nik opened the door for Amelia, then got in the driver's side and drove to her house.

Once he pulled into the driveway and turned off the car, he quickly got out. He picked up Amelia, slipping his hands under her thighs, holding her up and running into the house. Thankfully he had visited several times before and was invited in or this would not work at all. Nik ran upstairs into Amelia's room and dumped her onto the bed. He crouched down and kissed her lips, trailing kisses from her jaw down to her neck, nibbling and leaving love bites before going back to her lips. Amelia sat up pushed off his jacket and pulling his shirt over his head. Running her hands over his chest, before he tugs her shirt off. She unbuttons his jeans and slides them down before he slides her jeans off. He leans in to kiss her falling into the bed. Amelia puts her hands on his chest and pushes him away a bit. Nik looks at her, confusion apparent on his features.

" Are you okay, love? " Nik asks her.

" I . . . I love you, Nik. I love you so much. " Amelia said afraid he denies her. He looked into her eyes searching for a lie. When he doesn't, he smiles.

" I love you too. So much. " Nik said. Amelia smiles and takes his face in her hands and kisses him with so much passion.

* * *

** I know it's short but I hope you like it. Damn, Grammarly has saved from so many typos so many times. Hopefully, these chapters will start getting longer but who knows.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS (OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES) OR TWILIGHT**  
**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO JULIE PLEC AND STEPHANIE MEYERS**

* * *

Amelia woke up to Nik playing with her hair. Her head lay on the right side of his chest, his right arm wrapped around her waist. The bedsheet lay just below his hip and wrapped around her bare chest. Amelia traced her finger over his tattoo over his heart as she glanced up at him, she saw he was looking at her lovingly.

" Good morning, love. " Nik said, kissing the top of her head.

" Morning. " Amelia replied, pecking his lips. Deepening the kiss, Amelia moved to straddle Klaus. Klaus grabbed her waist, running his hands up and down her thighs, making Amelia moan. Klaus licked her lips asking for entrance, which she approved unwavering. Their tongues battled for dominance, which Klaus had gladly won. The two stopped as they were interrupted.

_**Knock, knock!**_

" Amelia! Meet me at the Cullen's in an hour. " Bella called from behind the door.

" Okay! " Amelia sighed as she pecked Klaus' lips once more before getting up and slipping on Klaus' shirt from last night. Turning back towards him she said,

" You're coming with. "

" Really? " Nik asked smirking. " And why's that? "

" Because I don't want to go alone. " Amelia answered before heading to the bathroom to shower.

After Amelia showered, she walked back into her room towards her closet. As she decided what to wear, Klaus left to shower as well. Amelia finally decided on wearing a long-sleeved crimson Henley tee that she also stole from Nik, blue jeans, black leather jacket, and black ankle boots. Klaus came into the room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

" You look good in my clothes. " Nik said smirking, wrapping his arms around your waist. Amelia smiled, turning to face him to peck his lips.

"Get dressed we're late. " She said wriggling out of his grasp. He sighed and got dressed in a long-sleeved grey Henley, black leather jacket, black jeans, and dark brown boots. Nik and Amelia left the house after locking up and getting in Nik's car and driving to the Cullen's house. Once they arrived, they got out of the car walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Edward Cullen.

" Hiya, Eddy. " Amelia greeted as he invited the two in.

" Amelia. " Edward sighed.

" This is my boyfriend, Nik. " She introduced gesturing to Klaus.

" Nice to meet you. " Edward said politely as the two shook hands.

" Likewise. " Nik said. Edward led the two upstairs to the kitchen when suddenly Nik stopped making Amelia give him a confused look. " Carlisle Cullen. "

" Klaus Mikaelson. It is good to see you again. " Carlisle said stepping forward.

" Yes, it is. Amelia this is Carlisle Cullen, a friend I met back in 1632. Although he was still human when I last saw him. " Nik introduced. Amelia gave a polite nod towards Carlisle.

" I see you have broken the curse. " Carlisle stated.

" Yes, I have. " Nik answered.

" How do you know what Carlisle is? " Alice asked.

" I'm a hybrid. Half werewolf, half-vampire. " Nik replied.

" But you're not pale and I can't read your mind. " Edward stated.

" I'm a traditional vampire. My siblings and are known as the Originals, the first vampires ever created. We burn in the sun, can eat human food as long as we have blood in our system, and we can feed on humans without killing them and make them forget. Cold ones were created by mother, Ester to kill us. But they are most powerful when they are 'firstborns' but as they age, they grow weaker and couldn't kill us as we are much stronger. " Nik explained.

" Why did your mother want to kill you? " Rosalie asked.

" After my younger brother, Henrik was killed by werewolves my father, Mikael had my mother create a spell. To turn us into something faster and stronger. Then when Mikael found out I was half werewolf he decided to hunt us all down until he killed all of us. Finn was the oldest, he hated what we had become and wanted to die. So, I used a dagger covered in white oak ash and daggered him. To protect him. He'll be angry when I wake him but it'll be worth it seeing them all again, as a family. " Nik paused looking down. Amelia squeezed his hand in comfort. " Over the years, my mother didn't realize we would want something more than anything else when she did the spell. Blood. My siblings and I have killed countless times. Whether it be innocent or guilty, she wants us dead because she turned us into monsters. But the one thing that my siblings and I agree to fight for is each other, to protect ourselves from any threat. " Nik explained. The couple soon left the Cullen house to walk through the town together.

* * *

** I hope you liked it. Also, I know Klaus seems a bit OC but I don't care! I want him to be happy and have feelings! So if you don't like him then don't read, simple. Mikael might be coming in the next chapter I haven't decided yet but he will be coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS (OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES) OR TWILIGHT**  
**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO JULIE PLEC AND STEPHANIE MEYERS**

* * *

Monday soon arrived, Amelia and Bella headed off to school. While the girls left, Klaus had decided to meet the pack of the Quileute tribe that protects the town. Klaus got in his car and drove to La Push.

Once Klaus arrived at Sam Uley's house, he got the address from Charlie, he stepped out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened to a young woman with long black hair, brown eyes, copper skin, and three deep scars that run along the right side of her face and distort her features, pulling down the corner of her eye and her mouth.

" Hello, can I help you? " The woman asked.

" Hello. I'm looking for Sam Uley. Is he here? " Klaus asked the woman.

" He's not here, but he should be back in a few minutes. Would you like to come in? " The woman replied.

" Yes, thank you. " Klaus answered as the woman opened the door wider. Once Klaus was inside, she led him to the couch.

" I'm Emily Young Sam's my fiancé. " Emily introduced holding out her hand to shake." Congratulations! Klaus Mikaelson. " Klaus replied shaking her hand. Emily's eye's widened in recognition.

" You're the Original Hybrid. " Emily said her voice shaking. Klaus' eyes gleamed with mischief.

" So, you've heard of me. Fantastic. Don't worry I'm not here for any trouble. I just want to speak with your fiancé. " Klaus replied. Just then the door opened and in walked three copper-skinned men.

" What do you want, Mikaelson? " The man in front of the other two asked. He seemed to be the leader of his, pack.

" You must be Sam. Like I said I didn't come for trouble. Actually, I came to make a peace treaty. " Klaus said.

**Amelia's POV**

I was driving home alone because Bella wanted to go over to the Cullen's. So, she gave me her keys while Edward drove her to his place. Klaus was still in La Push making a treaty between him and the La Push pack, so I would be alone for a while. I pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car. As I turned around, I came face to face to a man. A man I've been warned about. Mikael. He smirked and grabbed me so I couldn't fight back or get away. He was about to speak but stopped. He looked down at my bracelet. He could spell the vervain. He ripped it off my wrist and looked into my eyes. I struggled, trying to get away from him.

He forced me to look at him and said, " Stop moving! "

I immediately stopped moving. 'Shit!' I thought.

" Now, next time you see Klaus, you're going to kill yourself. Understand? " Mikael ordered.

" Next time I see Klaus, I'll kill myself. " I said in a monotone voice. 'What the FUCK! NO, no, no, no!'

" And you will forget seeing me. " Mikael compelled.

" I'll forget seeing you. " I said again in that awful monotone voice.

" Good. " Mikael said with an evil smirk and sped away.

I shook my head. I picked up my bag that I must've dropped and headed inside.

Once I closed the door behind me, I quickly ran upstairs and dropped my bag on my desk chair. I then walked back downstairs into the kitchen to start dinner. I decided to make fried fish. I took out the fish from dad's fishing trip that Bella put in the refrigerator this morning and started cutting it up. As I was in the middle of cutting the fish, I heard Nik's car pull up. I suddenly got this controlling feeling. As Nik came in, I turned the knife towards me. 'What the hell am I doing!' I thought to myself.

" I'm sorry, Nik. " I said crying as I stabbed myself.

" NO! " Nik screamed as he ran towards me. Next thing I knew I was falling, Nik easily caught me and carefully pulled the knife out, tears running down his cheeks. Nik bit into his wrist and moved it over to my mouth. I slowly drank some of his blood but felt so tired and moved away from his healing wrist. " Why, Love? Why did you stab yourself? "

" I don't know. I felt like I was being controlled. I couldn't stop myself. " I breathed. I started seeing black spots. I was dying and I wasn't sure if Nik's blood would save me. I looked to Nik one last time and said, " I love you, Nik. "

**Klaus' POV**

" I love you, Nik. " Amelia whispered before she closed her eyes. Her heartbeat slowly stopped. I screamed. I screamed for the loss of my love. The love of my life was gone. But she would come back as a vampire. She wanted to be a vampire but not until she turned twenty-one. I picked her up and walked to her room and laid her on her bed. I wiped away the silent tears falling from my eyes and took out my cell. I had to call Bella. She was the only relative of Amelia's that knew what I was. The phone rung twice before she picked up.

" Hey, Klaus. " Bella greeted.

" You need to come home now. " I told her emotionlessly.

" Why? What's wrong? " Bella asked. I sighed. How was I going to tell her that her sisters' dead and that I suspect my father compelled her to kill herself.

" Just get here now! " I yelled at her and hung up. I placed the phone on the end table and started changing her out of her bloody clothes and cleaning her up. It's not like I haven't seen her naked before. After a quick bath, I dressed her in clean clothes.

" Klaus! " Bella yelled. I walked downstairs to see Bella next to the door, staring at the puddle of blood on the kitchen floor. " What the hell happened? "

" Amelia stabbed herself. I gave her some blood but it didn't heal her. She should be waking up in two to three hours and when she does you will need to leave until I can get her under control. " I explained.

" But why? " Bella asked looking at me now, her eyes widening as she saw my blood-covered shirt.

" I suspect my father compelled her. Her bracelet that I had soaked in vervain was missing. " I said, anger filling my emotions. I was going to kill him. " She's upstairs if you want to see her. " Bella nodded and left to see Amelia as I started cleaning up the blood.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! Sorry if there are any mistakes and Mikael's here! I kinda feel bad for killing Amelia off but as Klaus said, she'll be back! I might also shorten Amelia's name to Mel, what do you think? So the bracelet that Amelia has is a black thick leather cuff and has a silver chain connecting it together that Klaus had soaked in vervain to protect her from compulsion. Bella has an identical one too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I'm switching to first-person point of view because, 1) I wrote this whole chapter as one, same for the last and I'm too lazy to edit it, sue me. 2) I feel like there would be more character pain and I want to try that out and maybe make them suffer a bit. Maybe. 3) There's no third reason but people suspect it so, yeah. Now that's out of the way I might turn the other chapters into first-person too, but we'll see.)  
I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS (OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES) OR TWILIGHT**  
**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO JULIE PLEC AND STEPHANIE MEYERS**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I walked into Mel's room and saw her lying on her bed. I can't believe she's dead! When I found out that Klaus was a vampire and then he told me he was a hybrid I thought it was weird at first and that he was insane but I saw it with my own eyes. But he protects Mel like she is his world and that made me happy. Then Mel told me she wanted to be a vampire to spend forever with Klaus but wanted to wait until she was twenty-one because she wanted kids. I understood, Mel was always great with kids. She would've been a great mother.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

**_I was walking back home with Mel from a diner. We decided to walk since it was still warm out and enjoy the evening. Then we got jumped by a group of drunk guys. They grabbed us and threw us against the wall. One of them was unbuttoning Mel's shorts. I screamed and kicked trying to help myself and my sister, while she tried to get free from the guy holding her. That was when Klaus showed up. He was outside a bar drinking from someone a block away when he heard us. He threw the two guys on me away and grabbed the guy that was taking Mel's clothes off. He then did something I never expected. His eyes changed red and had veins underneath them, then fangs grew and latched his fangs to the guy's neck and drank from him for a second and pulled back just to snap his neck. I would've run screaming for the hills but I was frozen in fear. Amelia turned towards me after buttoning her shorts and saw my face._**

**_" Hey, it's okay. He's not going to hurt you. " Amelia said calmly but her voice shook, probably from almost being raped and not from her scary boyfriend that was drinking from and snapping the necks of the drunk men. I didn't even feel bad for them as they tried to get away. 'That's what you get for trying to rape someone, you get killed by a scary vampire boyfriend,' I thought. Once Klaus had successfully killed the five men, he turned around, facing us._**

**_" Are you both okay? " Klaus asked. Mel nodded and hugged him. I was slowly coming out of my fear-induced state and nodded. Klaus sighed and asked Mel, " Do you want me to compel her? "_**

**_" No. She would find out anyway. " Mel answered. Klaus then took us to his car and drove us home. Later, they explained to me what I had encountered._**

**_"You're a vampire? " I asked trying to wrap my head around this._**

**_"Sort of. I'm a hybrid. The Original Hybrid. I was born a werewolf and turned a vampire. Unfortunately, my mother cursed my wolf side dormant. " Klaus explained._**

**_" Original? " I asked._**

**_" Yes. I'm the first hybrid ever created, while my siblings are the first vampires ever created. " Klaus supplied._**

**_" Where are your siblings? " I asked again. Klaus sighed._**

**_" They're safe. My brothers, Finn, Elijah, and Kol and my sister Rebekah. " Klaus told me. He then preceded to tell me how he and his siblings were created. About Henrik. His mother and Mikael and warning us about him. Ever since then Klaus started teaching Mel how to defend herself. He offered to train me to but I denied. I'm too clumsy and would probably get hurt more. A week later Klaus came back and gave us both bracelets. " They're soaked in vervain so that no one can compel you as long as you don't take it off. At least a bit of protection from my kind. "_**

**_*FLASHBACK END*_**

I shook my head, ridding the memories and sat down on the bed next to Mel. I held her hand as tears streamed down my cheeks. I don't know how long I sat there but next thing I knew Klaus came into the room.

" You should probably pack a night bag. She'll be waking in about an hour. Mikael's still out there so I'll drive you to the Cullen's. I already called Charlie; told him you would be sleeping over with Alice. I also called Alice informing her you would be staying over, they're fine with it. " Klaus informed me. I nodded and walked into my room and started throwing clothes for tonight and school tomorrow in my duffel bag along with my phone charger and other essentials that I would need. I then grabbed by school bag and slung it over my shoulder and walked downstairs and out of the house followed by Klaus. We both then got in his car. I looked out the window as he drove. There were so many emotions running through me right now, mostly depression and anger. I wiped away the silent tears but to no good, they just kept flowing.

Soon we arrived at the Cullen's house. Klaus got out and opened the door for me and walked me to the door. He then turned me towards him and said, " Don't leave the house. I'm sending a friend of mine to protect you from Mikael, okay. His name is Maddox, he's a witch and he'll help protect you. " I nodded taking his words to heart. The door then opened to Alice. She saw my face, hugged me gently pulling me into the house.

" Don't let her leave the house and don't invite anyone in. Understand? " Klaus ordered her.

" I promise. " Alice said and closed the door and brought me to the living room where everyone was. She sat me down and hugged me while Jasper tried to calm me down. After a moment of being comforted, Alice asked, " What happened? "

" He killed her! Mikael killed Amelia! " I managed to get out before I started sobbing. Once I calmed down a bit thanks to Jasper I started to explain, " Klaus said that Mikael compelled her to kill herself next time she saw him. He fed her his blood before she died but it was too late to heal her so she'll come back as a vampire. He wanted me to come here so that Mel wouldn't attack me. "

Edward comforted me and picked me up and took me into his room and placed me on his sofa since he has no bed. I slowly fell asleep as Edward comforted me throughout the night.

* * *

**I hope you all like! I wanted you to get Bella's perspective and here you have it. Now I know that Damon killed Maddox before the sacrifice but I wanted him alive, so there. I was gonna have Gloria protect her but I decided that it would be better for Maddox, besides as Gloria says, _"Someone's gotta keep this bar runnin'."_ As you could tell I love Gloria and I'm not killing her off because she's awesome and I hate Stefan for killing her. Sorry, Steffie. Will I bring the Mystic Falls Gang into this? I have no idea! I am literally just going with the flow. Also if I do bring the Mystic Falls Gang in, there will NOT be any Klaroline. I'm sorry, I love Klaroline too but it doesn't exist in this story. Sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS (OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES) OR TWILIGHT**  
**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO JULIE PLEC AND STEPHANIE MEYERS**

* * *

**Klaus' POV**

I just dropped Bella off at the Cullen's and was on my way back to Amelia's. I was infuriated. How did he find her? Every time I come to visit Mel; I make sure that I'm not being followed. I only stay for two weeks when I visit so she doesn't get hurt. When Mel has control of her hunger, I will hunt down Mikael and kill him. Then I can free my siblings and they will be safe. Together. I shook my head from my thoughts as I pulled into the driveway. I saw Charlie's squad car wasn't here. 'Good,' I thought. ' He wouldn't react well knowing his daughter was dead and would be waking up as a vampire.' I got a bag of blood out of the cooler that sat in the back of the car and stepped out of my car and headed into the house and up to Amelia's room. I brought the chair from her desk over to the side of her bed and sat as I waited for her to wake.

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed when Mel started to stir.

" What happened? " Mel asked as she sat up. Suddenly, she gasped and looked into my eyes, her own starting to shed tears. Mel then said, " I died. He compelled me. Mikael compelled me to kill myself when I saw you next and made me forget seeing him. "

" I'm so sorry, Love. " I said comforting her. " I'm going to kill him, I promise you. But first, we need to finish the transformation, or you will die. " Mel nodded as I handed her the blood bag but then looked up at me terrified.

" Where's Bella? " She asked me as she opened the blood bag and started drinking, her eyes becoming red and veins growing underneath her eyes.

" Don't worry. I dropped her off at the Cullen's. My witch friend should be there soon and he will protect her when she goes to school and back here. Charlie knows nothing except that Bella is staying over with Alice, he'll be here soon, so we have to go. I've already had a bag packed for you. " I explained to her.

" Go where? " Mel asked confused.

" You can't stay here until you get your hunger under control. We're going to Seattle. Come on, I'll teach you. " I told Mel calmly. She nodded and I held out my hand for her. Mel smiled and took it. Once we left the house, I opened the door for Mel and closed it and got in the driver's side. As I was driving to Seattle, I looked over to Mel, she was looking out the window. I could tell she was scared. She was technically murdered and all I wanted was to cheer her up. I sighed. Tomorrow I would call Bella so that she could talk to Mel, it would definitely help both of them.

Once we arrived at a hotel in Seattle, both Amelia and I stepped out of the car. Mel grabbed the bags while I checked in. As we settled in our room, I made sure the curtains were closed since the sun would be coming up in a few hours. I then took out my phone and called Maddox.

" Klaus. " Maddox answered.

" Maddox, where are you? " I asked him.

" I just passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, why? " He asked.

" Do you have that daylight ring I asked you to make. " I told him.

" Yes. When I get to the Cullen's I'll have one of them run it to you. " Maddox explained.

" Okay, let me know how Bella is when you do. Amelia will want to talk to her. " I told him.

" Will do. " Maddox said. I then hung up and looked towards Amelia's sleeping form. 'She looked so innocent', I thought as I lay down next to her and held her close as I thought over the night's events. I almost lost her forever. A tear rolled down my face before I could stop it. All I could do was hold her tight.

**Maddox's POV**

I pulled into the long, winding driveway that belonged to the Cullen's. A clan of cold ones that are protecting a human from a century-old vampire hunter. I stepped out of my car and grabbed my bag that contained several ingredients, my grimoire, knife, and the daylight ring that I recently made for Klaus' lover. I walked up the porch and knocked on the door. The door opened to a blonde man who had a wary look on his face.

" How may I help you? " The man asked guarded.

" Hello, I'm Maddox. " I said as I invited myself in. As the man saw I could come in without an invitation he led me into the living room. " I'm a witch, a friend of Klaus'. Now I need someone to get this to Klaus before the sun's up. " I said holding up the daylight ring.

" That's for Amelia, right? " A voice asked from my right. I turned to the voice and saw a teenage girl about sixteen, seventeen years old. I nodded.

" Yes, this will make sure she doesn't burn in the sunlight. You must be Bella. It's nice to meet you, I'm Maddox. " I answered shaking her hand, giving her a friendly smile. Bella smiled in return. I then turned back to the others and asked, " Now, who's going to take this to Klaus? "

" I will, you'll need someone fast. " A younger man about the same age as Bella answered.

" I will cloak you so Mikael doesn't follow you. Be careful with it. " I said as I handed him the ring as I started the spell. " Phesmatos Akela. " (I don't know if that's how you spell it. I just got that from the subtitles on YouTube.) The younger man disappeared. The front door then opened and closed as he left for Seattle.

" Now, Bella. Mikael is a very strong vampire. But most vampires underestimate witches. So, when I spelled the ring for Amelia, I also spelled a ring for you. Unlike Amelia's, yours will mask and protect you from Mikael and anyone that's been compelled. " I explained to Bella as I took the ring out of my bag. It was a wide sterling silver band with a triangular sugilite crystal that was placed perfectly on the ring. " Sugilite is a crystal that gives you a shield energy-wise while the spells I used creates a physical shield around you when in danger. "

" Thank you. It's beautiful. " Bella thanked as she slid the ring on her right ring finger. I gave Bella a small smile and took out my grimoire to find spells to protect Bella further from Mikael.

**Klaus' POV**

As I held Amelia close, she stirred awake. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

" Nik. Are you okay? " Mel asked.

" I'm sorry. " I apologized. She had a look of confusion written on her face.

" For what? Becoming a vampire? Because if so, don't be. I wanted to be a vampire anyway, it's just a bit earlier than I wanted. " Mel said trying to put my mind at ease.

" It's not that. You were murdered. He murdered you and I couldn't stop him. He must've followed me and- and I got you killed! " I yelled and lowered my head. Mikael somehow followed me and I got her killed. Mel lifted my head so that I was looking at her.

" Nik, this isn't your fault. He was going to find out about me one way or another. So, don't you dare blame yourself because you are the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. You put family above all, your protective, loving, hot as hell, and so many other things. You did your best and when you help me get this new life under control, we are going to get rid of Mikael once and for all. " Mel said comforting me as I smirked.

" I am hot as hell, aren't I? " I asked as I kissed her but was interrupted by someone knocking at the door. I sighed but went to answer the door. When I opened the door, no one was there.

" Here's your ring. Maddox cloaked me so Mikael doesn't follow me. " A voice responded from thin air. I know it, it's Bella's boyfriend, um, Elwood, no. Edmond, no. Ed, um, Edward! That's it, Edward! Suddenly a ring appeared out of thin air. I took the ring and nodded my thanks and closed the door. I turned back towards Mel and gave her the ring.

" I had Maddox spell it so you can walk in the sunlight now. I started looking for a ring when you first told me you wanted to be a vampire. " I explained to her. It was a silver band with a beautiful lapis lazuli crystal in the middle.

" It's beautiful, Nik! Thank you! " Mel said as she placed the ring on her right middle finger and hugged me.

" Your welcome, Love. Now, how about I teach you your vampiric abilities and then tonight I'll teach you how to feed, okay? " I asked her to which she nodded.

* * *

** Okay, so I hope you like this chapter! I took a few days to decide on what to do and how to write it out. And finding the right rings for them literally took an hour or two with researching a bit, which was cool. About Bella's ring, the sugilite is pronounced soo-ghee-lite with a hard G. And that it does actually create an energetic shield of protection around you when you call in the energy of Archangel Michael, which I find really cool. And also sorry if I didn't describe the rings well. But I'll be posting this story on Wattpad so you can see the pictures there because I don't know how you link pictures on here, sorry.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS (OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES) OR TWILIGHT**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO JULIE PLEC AND STEPHANIE MEYERS**

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

I've been a vampire for two weeks now. It's been so much fun experiencing this new life but I'm afraid I might go out of control. Nik says that it's normal for new vampires to feel this way as they're new to this life. Although I'm a quick learner, Nik wants to make sure I won't lose control around Bella and dad, so he said that I should be fine in another two weeks. So far, I've learned how to control feeding on humans and compel them. I like drinking from blood bags but only when it's heated. Cold blood is just- ugh! It's absolutely disgusting! Anyways, I still need to control my strength so Nik's going to help with that. He's also been teaching me how to fight against other vampires too. And when we're doing neither, we're well— I'll let you imagine. But let me tell you one thing, sex is even better as a vampire!

Now I have talked to dad and Bella twice a week and I miss them so much, but this will be better. Bella told dad and everyone at school that I got a letter from a college and that Nik and I have gone to check it out and that I wanted it to be a surprise until I was sure I wanted to go to college. So far it was working and since I had pretty good grades the teachers would let it slide. Although I would have a lot of homework to do when I get home but that's fine since I don't have to sleep, well I don't need as much sleep as humans. But Nik said we sleep about four hours. Plus, it just helps to feel like we're human. Just then my phone rang. It was from Bella. 'I just talked to her three hours ago, something must be wrong,' I thought as I quickly answered.

" Hey, Bella. " I greeted through my cell, wanting her to tell me what was wrong.

" Hey, Mel. " Bella replied gloomily.

" What's up Bell. I may not be there with you right now but you can always talk to me. " I stated calmly. Bella sighed.

" You know how Klaus sent Maddox to keep me safe from Mikael? " Bella asked.

" Yeah, you guys are okay, right? " I asked worried that something happened.

" Yes, we're fine, " Bella paused then sighed again, " It's Edward. He doesn't like that I'm spending so much time with Maddox. I confronted him and he just says that he's jealous, that I'm spending too much time with Maddox and not him. And then when I do spend time with Edward, he acts differently. Controlling almost. " I internally groaned. I hate Edward. I always see how he controls Bella's every move. But why was she bringing this up now, has something happened. I sighed.

" Bella, he's always been controlling. I mean that's just my opinion, but when have you ever just hung out with your friends from school. You know, Jessica and Angela or even Jacob for that matter. Not to be rude but maybe you're just opening your eyes. " I stated truthfully. Silence. After a moment Bella spoke again.

" Maybe your right. " Bella said.

" What brought this up anyway. " I asked curiously.

" Whenever you and Klaus are together, I always see that he treats you differently than everyone else. Like you're his world, and now when I look at mine and Edward's relationship, I see the exact opposite. Klaus always asks your opinion and trusts you; Edward does the exact opposite. I don't know why I'm just seeing this now but maybe it's because of everything happening. " Bella explained.

" Bella, how about you tell Edward how you feel and if he doesn't change then end things with him. Don't let him take control, you have free will. " I advised her.

" Your right. Thanks, Mel. You always know the right thing to say. Bye, Mel. " Bella said confidence leaking through her voice.

" Bye, Bells. I'll see you in about two weeks. " I said and hung up. I placed my phone on the end table and thought over everything. So far Bella is safe and she always has Maddox around her for protection. Bella says that he's good to talk to, but Edward doesn't like that she's spending so much time with him which is starting to annoy her. She's confronted him and just says that he's jealous. But what is really starting to annoy Bella is that when she does spend time with Edward he is always so controlling. He acts as though he's back in the early 1900s when men were always controlling women. Bella's even admitted that she wants what I have with Nik. Trust. Edward doesn't really trust Bella and he doesn't ask her opinion. She's brushing it off to the whole Mikael thing. But I hope she ends things with him. Relationships like that are toxic and mostly end up bad and I really don't want to see my sister getting heartbroken or worse, abused. She doesn't deserve that.

" You okay, love? " Nik asked, his voice laced with worry. I didn't realize he came in.

" I'm fine. Something Bella's going through is just bothering me. " I answered. Nik sat down on the foot of the bed next to me.

" And what's that, love? " He asked as he took my hand in his and squeezed it in a comforting way.

" It's her stupid boyfriend, Edward Cullen. He is controlling her. She just called for advice because she's getting annoyed with him treating her as though she's glass. He doesn't trust her and he doesn't like her spending so much time with Maddox even though it's for her own safety. " I explained to him. Nik wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to him, running his hand through my hair.

" It's going to be okay. Bella will make the right decision. We just need to have patience. " Nik told me as I relaxed in his embrace. I nodded. The only person that knew what was right for Bella, was Bella.

* * *

I** hope you all like it! It took me a while to think how to write this out but I finally got it done!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS (OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES) OR TWILIGHT**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO JULIE PLEC AND STEPHANIE MEYERS**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It's been two and a half weeks since Amelia left. Three days since I last talked to Amelia about the boyfriend problem. I've been thinking over everything since I first came back to Forks this year. Amelia was right. I barely spend any time with Angela, Jessica, Jacob, Mike, Eric, or Tyler anymore ever since I met Edward. I've always been with Edward. He controls my life and I'm just now realizing it. How am I just realizing it? Maybe I should talk to Maddox? I just started realizing everything when I first met Maddox, maybe he knows. What Amelia said, that he's always been controlling. Amelia always hated controlling relationships, that they always ended badly. They're toxic.

As I lay on my bed thinking over everything Amelia said, I suddenly sat up with one thought on my mind. I needed to see Maddox. I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my jacket, slipping it on as I made my way downstairs. I grabbed my keys and jumped in my truck and started driving to the motel that Maddox was staying at.

Once I parked in front of the motel, I got out of my truck and walked to Maddox's motel room and knocked. Maddox opened the door, inviting me in.

" Bella? What are you doing here? " Maddox asked as he closed the door behind me.

" I need answers and I believe you have them? " I answered as I sat down at the table in the small kitchen.

" Depends on your questions? Tea, " he asked turning towards me, next to him was a tea kettle full of hot water.

" Please. " I answered as he grabbed two mugs and filled herbs in them. He then poured the hot water from the tea kettle in the mugs and handed me one and sat across from me at the table. 'What kind of herbs are these?' I thought to myself.

" They're calming herbs. " Maddox answered my silent question, then added, "What are your questions? " Maddox asked me calmly.

" I've been realizing something that I haven't realized before. " I said hesitantly, " Edward. He's been acting differently. Controlling. I've talked to Amelia a few days ago and told her all about it but she says that he's always been controlling. How am I just now realizing? " Maddox looked at me and sighed.

" The reason you are just realizing this is because of the ring I gave you. The crystal that creates a shield of protection around you, protects you from every supernatural being. Edward is a cold-one. He was using his influence to control you so later he could turn you or do whatever he wished. Edward probably controls you because he doesn't think you can protect yourself, that you are made of glass. " Maddox explained to me.

" It's not only that. He doesn't trust me. I see the way Klaus looks at Amelia. He trusts her and lets her protect herself and steps in when needed and Edward's creepy. He always comes in through the window at night and watches me when I sleep. I told him to stop that immediately but he doesn't listen. Something else happened. I don't feel the same, I don't feel the love I had for him when we were together. I don't know what to do. " I confided in him. Maddox sighed again.

" You probably don't feel love for him anymore because of the control he had over you. Now that a shield is over you, he can't control you unless you let him. I'll place a protective spell on your house so that Edward can't get in. But you need to do the rest. If you truly feel this way then you need to end it with Edward. " Maddox told me. 'Do I really want to do this? But if I don't, I'll just be leading him on and he won't let me go. I need to do this or I'll be trapped forever.' I thought to myself. I nodded.

" I need to do this. Thank you, Maddox. You are a great friend. " I told him, giving him a friendly smile. He returned one. We then talked over how he would be placing a protective spell on my house and how everything else had been.

* * *

When we got back to my house, I led him to my room so he could do part one of the protection spell, which would make sure no intruders could come into my room. When I opened the door to my room Edward was there. I was shocked. He looked like he was too at the sight of Maddox behind me. He stood up and tried to attack Maddox, but Maddox protected himself by giving Edward an aneurysm. Edward threw his hands to his head and fell to the floor in pain. Maddox then stopped the attack.

" Edward, what are you doing here? I don't want you here. " I told him. Edward gave me a disbelieving look.

" You love me, Bella. " Edward said slowly standing up. He then sneered, " He is confusing you, trying to break us apart. Don't let him. "

" Your wrong. Maddox has saved me from your conniving, controlling self. Recently I haven't been feeling the love I once had for you. Ever since I started dating you, I haven't spent any time with my friends. Our relationship is unhealthy and I need to break away from it. If I don't, there will be no love involved in it. That isn't fair for either of us and if you really love me then you'll let go of me. " I told Edward. I saw a little bit of him break, he looked as though he didn't want to believe it.

" Bella- " Edward started only to be cut off.

" No. I tried doing this the easy way. If you don't leave, I will have Maddox force you to leave. " I told him. After a moment of silence, Edward left through the window and ran into the woods. I then turned towards Maddox and said, " Okay, let's do this. " Maddox nodded and started the spell and then proceeded onto part two of the spell, which would shield the entire house.

" The spell's completed. Edward and other cold-ones won't be able to enter your house. If Edward tries to harm you anyway let me know. It's not only my job to protect you, but you're also my friend. I protect my friends. " Maddox told me. I smiled and hugged him.

" Thank you for everything. " I said as I continued hugging him. As we separated from our hug I asked, " Would you like to stay for dinner? "

" Sure, I'd love to. " Maddox agreed. We then went downstairs and started cooking together at Maddox's insistence.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS (OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES) OR TWILIGHT  
ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO JULIE PLEC AND STEPHANIE MYERS **

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

Yesterday Bella told me she ended it with Edward and she had Maddox place a protective spell on the house so that Edward couldn't sneak back into her room like a total pervert he is. One thing that the two don't know is that Nik and I are coming back early. We are supposed to be back in three days but we decided to surprise them. I have shown that I can control myself around humans so Nik decided that I'm ready for a real test. Bella is my sister and I'll be living with her for a couple more months until graduation. So, if I can withstand her blood than I pass. But if I can't control myself then Nik and Maddox will stop me before I hurt Bella. Fingers crossed. I also have a lot of homework to catch up on but since I don't sleep as much as normal humans, I think I'll be fine. Currently, I'm practically jumping in my seat as Nik's driving, laughing at my eagerness to see Bella and Charlie. I can't wait, I miss them so much.

Finally, Nik parked his car in the dirt driveway. I could see Charlie was home as his police cruiser was parked in front of the house in the dirt driveway as well. As I got out, I took out my phone and looked at the time, it was a quarter to noon. Bella would be home at two. So, to pass the time I decided to do some school work since I would be going back to school tomorrow. I walked up to the door and knocked. Charlie opened the door and was surprised to see me.

" Amelia! Come in, get out of the cold, you too, Klaus. " Charlie said pulling us in. I breathed a sigh of relief when I crossed the front door. I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to come in. Charlie pulled me into a hug and then brought Nik into a hug too. " Why didn't you tell me you got accepted into a college? "

" A few colleges and I didn't tell you because if I didn't get in or decided to not go to college, I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. " I told him the lie that Nik and I created on the ride to Seattle.

" Amelia, you could never disappoint me. Never. " Charlie told me as he hugged me again and held me at arm's length and added, " Are either of you hungry? "

" No, we're fine, thank you. We stopped at a diner on the way here. " Nik answered.

" Well I have to get some school work done so we can talk about everything over dinner. " I told Charlie who nodded and agreed as he went to watch some sports game. Nik joined him while I went upstairs. I walked into my bedroom and saw that Bella had brought home all of my school work and organized it neatly on my desk. I would have to thank her later. I then sat down at my desk and starting going through the three weeks' worth of school work.

A couple of hours later the front door opened and closed.

" Hey, dad. I'm back from Jake's. Klaus, what are you doing here? " Bella asked. I heard a gasp and quick footsteps going upstairs. My door was thrown open and Bella faced me. " Amelia! " Bella jumped at me, hugging me, I giggled. She then pulled back just as quickly and asked, " You're okay, right? You're under control? "

" Yeah, I can control myself around people. Nik's giving me a test. If I can withstand your blood then I'm good. " I explained to her. Bella nodded and went back downstairs, I followed her, curious at what she was planning. She walked into the kitchen and took out a knife from one of the drawers and drew the blade over the palm of her hand, drawing blood.

" Bella, what the hell are you doing?! " I shouted at her low enough to not call attention to Charlie. I took the knife from her and threw it into the sink and bit my wrist, giving it to drink my blood to heal her. Bella did so and pulled back once she had enough with a smug smirk on her face. " What?! " I asked annoyed.

" You weren't affected. I cut my hand and you immediately healed me. " Bella said, the smug smirk never leaving her face. I heard a chuckle from across the room. We both turned and Nik leaning against the wall next to Maddox, who was also chuckling.

" She has a point, love. You were too worried about her to be affected by her blood; you passed the test. " Nik informed me while Maddox chuckles behind him. I pouted at the three of them crossing my arms over my chest, which only made them laugh more.

" How about we make dinner, hmm? " Bella asked changing the subject. I stopped pouting and smiled and shooed the two men back into the living room to watch whatever sports game they were watching with Charlie. I then walked back into the kitchen and helped Bella cook dinner, which was chicken parmesan.

Once dinner was ready, we called everyone to the table. Nik and I lied to Charlie about all the colleges we went to. I hated lying to him but I don't want him to know about the supernatural and that his daughter is a vampire until there are no other options.

" What's everyone going to be doing tomorrow? " Charlie asked.

" Bella and I are going back to school, of course. " I said, Bella, nodding along.

" I'm going back to Virginia. To bring together my siblings, we've been away from each other for too long. " Nik said. I looked at him and he looked at me. " It took me too long to realize that family is stronger together than apart. "

" I will be staying for a little while longer. Then I think I'll be going back to New York. " Maddox said. After dinner, Maddox left back to his motel room. Charlie left for bed, Bella went up to her room to finish homework and go to bed after. Nik and I went into my room and got ready for bed ourselves. Once we were comfortable in bed, Nik lying on his back, my head on his chest. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, his other hand running up and down my arm in a soothing way.

" Nik? " I asked.

" Hm? " He mumbled.

" When you said you're going back to Virginia to bring your siblings together. Are you going to ask them to help you kill Mikael? " I asked, looking up at him.

" Yes. When Mikael is killed, I'm going to bring them back here to introduce you and your family to them. " Nik answered.

" What if they don't like me? " I asked.

"Oh, they'll love you. I know they will. Rebekah would love to meet you, she never had a real friend before, which is probably my fault. Rebekah is my favorite sibling and I tend to be very protective of her. " Nik said kissing my head.

" Well, I'm sure I would love to be her friend. From what you've told me of her before I think we would get along well. " I said, pecking his lips. " Goodnight, Nik. I love you, always and forever. "

" Goodnight, love. I love you too, always and forever. " He said, pecking my lips once more before the both of us fell into blissful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS (OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES) OR TWILIGHT  
ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO JULIE PLEC AND STEPHANIE MEYERS**

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

I woke to strong arms wrapped around my waist. I looked behind me, a small smile grew at the sight. Behind me, Nik was still asleep or pretending to be asleep. My back was pressed against his chest, any space there once was, was now gone. I turned my body around so that I was facing him and lay my head next to his chest. I then remembered last night. Nik is heading back to Mystic Falls so he and his siblings can kill Mikael. I hope that'll he'll be careful. My mind raced with horrible scenarios of Nik and his siblings dying at the hands of Mikael. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I couldn't get the thought of Mikael killing Nik out of my mind. Next thing I know, the warm arms wrapped around me were wiping the tears away and lifting my head to see dark blue-green eyes of Nik's were filled with concern.

" Love, what's wrong? " Nik asked, his voice laced with worry. I hesitated before speaking.

" I'm just worried. I don't want anything to happen to you. What if he kills you? I can't lose you; I love you too much. " I confess as more tears stream down my cheeks.

" Nothing will happen to me, I promise. And until I kill Mikael, I want you to stay close to Bella and Maddox. I can't lose you again, love. I don't know what I'll do if I lose you again. " Nik answered and held me tight as he ran his hand through my hair, calming me.

" Okay, but I want you to bring a witch with you, just in case. " I told him as I looked into his eyes. Nik sighed but nodded his head in agreement.

" Okay, I'll stop by Chicago and bring Gloria with me if it makes you feel better. " Nik agreed. I nodded and pecked his lips. I lay my head on his chest, listening to his heart while he laid his chin on the top of my head, wrapping his arms around me, holding me comfortingly. After an hour of cuddling together, I looked at my alarm clock on my end table and saw it was a quarter after six. I sighed and started to get out of bed but was stopped when Nik's arms pulled me back into bed. I smiled and looked up at him. He smiled back and me and kissed my lips passionately as I deepened the kiss.

" Five. More. Minutes. " Nik said in between kisses. I smiled into his kisses.

" Just. Five. More. " I agreed in between kisses and straddled him, my fingers lacing through his short, curly hair as he grasped my hips. I kissed him harder as he ran his hands up and down my thighs. He then squeezed my butt making me squeak, taking the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance. As Nik and I made out, I felt like nothing else mattered it was just me and him and nothing else.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

" Mel! I can hear you and Klaus making out! It's six-fifty! We're going to be late for school! " Bella shouted through the door. I looked up at my alarm clock and saw that it was six-fifty! Bella wasn't lying! What was meant to be five minutes was actually thirty-five minutes!

" Shit! " I shouted at myself and jumped off Nik and ran out of my room, stopped and ran back into my room. I pecked Nik's lips and said, " I love you. "

I then ran back out of my room into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

After my shower, I walked back into my room and changed into a pink long-sleeved shirt that said 'beautiful', a black shirt with gold flower buttons, and black flats since it was warm but cloudy. I then put my hair in a french-braid. As I started putting on light makeup, Nik came into the room and started getting dressed as well.

Once I was done with my makeup, I went over to Nik and pecked his lips.

" There's a mini-fridge next to your nightstand, it's already stocked with blood bags. I set it up last night. " Nik said.

" Thanks, Nik! You're the best! " I told him, kissing him again. I opened the mini-fridge and took out a couple of blood bags since Charlie had already left for work and

walked downstairs with Nik following after me with a blood bag of his own. I saw Bella washing the bowl and spoon she had in the sink. I took two of my travel mugs out of the cabinet and filled one with coffee and one of the blood bags and filled the other with blood. I turned around facing Nik and asked, " Do you want a travel mug for the ride to Chicago? "

" No, I'll be fine. " Nik answered.

" Come on, we're going to be late. " Bella told me then looked down at her phone as she got a text and added, " Maddox is here, let's go. Bye Klaus, I hope you and siblings kill Mikael. Good luck. " I smiled as she walked out the front door.

" Be careful and text me when you get to Mystic Falls, I love you. " I told him kissing once more.

" I will and I love you. You and your sister be careful as well. Now get to school or you'll be late. " Nik told me kissing me again before grabbing his keys. I grabbed my two travel mugs and stuffed the one filled with blood in my bag and keeping the bloody coffee one in my hand. I walked out the door with Nik following after me and going to his car while I went to Maddox's car.

" Okay, let's go. " I said as I took a sip of my coffee.

" He'll be fine, Mel. Don't worry so much. With his werewolf side now free from the curse, he is much stronger than Mikael. " Maddox said trying to calm me. I sighed and nodded. They were right, I was worrying too much.

" Your right, I'm worrying too much. I just need to distract myself. " I said as Maddox pulled into the school parking lot and parked. I opened my door as did Bella and added, " Bye Maddox, see you after school. "

" Bye Maddox. " Bella said and closed the passenger door as Maddox got out himself and started his way into the woods behind the school. He says that he likes to feel connected to nature so while we're at school, he goes into the woods to concentrate. Throughout the school day, Edward kept trying to talk to Bella, trying to get back together with her which she kept denying. Even Rosalie stood up for Bella. She wanted Bella to have a normal human life. Finally, it was time for lunch.

" Hey, Bella, what's up with you and Edward? You guys have been acting weird the last couple of days. " Jessica asked as Angela nodded.

" We broke up. " Bella told them. Mike, Eric, and Tyler listened in as Bella added, " I was tired of being treated like I couldn't make my own decisions so I broke up with him. "

" Who's the guy that's always with you? " Angela asked shyly.

" That's Maddox. He's a friend of Mel's boyfriend, Klaus. We're good friends with him. " Bella answered.

" Where is Klaus anyway? " Jessica asked me.

" He went back to his hometown to bring his siblings together. They're not as close as they used to be and he misses that, plus he wants me to meet them. " I answered.

" How many siblings does he have? " Angela asked curiously.

" He has three brothers, Finn, Elijah, and Kol and one sister, Rebekah. He had an older sister, Freya and a younger brother, Henrik but Freya died from an illness when they lived in Europe and Henrik died from an animal attack in Virginia. " I answered. We then continued talking until lunch was over and went back to classes.

When school finally ended, I met Bella outside the school and we made our way over to Maddox and his car. Before we could get to the car, Edward came up to Bella again.

" Bella- " Edward started.

" Go away! Don't you understand that she doesn't want to talk to you? " I shouted at him.

" Edward, leave me alone or I will bring my dad into this. " Bella warned him. When he didn't say anything, Bella and I continued walking but Bella's arm was grabbed by Edward. He looked like he was in pain but was holding in as the ring tried to protect Bella from Edward. Bella tried to pull out of his grip as I tried to help without making it obvious that I'm not human. Suddenly he pulled away looking as though he was burned. The ring did its job, it protected Bella. Just then Maddox came up to him and stood in front of Bella and me.

" I have the power to kill you and I will use it if I have to. I recommend you to never go near Bella again. " Maddox told him as we quickly walked back to the car and got in. Maddox soon got in after and started driving back home.

" Thank you, Maddox. " Bella told him.

" Really, thank you. You're a good man, Maddox. " I told him. Maddox smiled at the compliment. Once we got home, Maddox strengthened the shield protecting Bella and decided to stay the night just in case anything else happened. When Charlie got home, Bella and I told him everything that happened with Edward, excluding the supernatural part, of course. He agreed to get a restraining order, not that it'll do much, and thanked Maddox for protecting his daughters. Maddox, of course, brushed it off, saying that anyone would've done it.

The end of the day included finishing homework, eating dinner, and texting Nik. He had gotten to Chicago and had gotten Gloria to agree to help him against Mikael and would be leaving to get his siblings tomorrow. Then finally going to bed after the crazy day.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS (OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES) OR TWILIGHT**  
**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO JULIE PLEC AND STEPHANIE MEYERS**

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

The next morning, I woke up slowly and I glanced at my phone and saw that Nik had texted me this morning.

'Good morning, love, I miss you. Gloria and I will be leaving for Mystic Falls in an hour. I'll let you know when I get there, I love you.'

I decided to text him back before I get ready for the day.

'Morning, Nik. I miss you too! It's so boring without you here. Tell Gloria I said hi and be careful, I love you!'

I smiled and put my phone down and got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower, scrubbing myself in my favorite coconut-scented body scrub and strawberry-scented shampoo and conditioner. After my shower, I walked back into my room and changed into a green long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black flats. I kept my hair down and put on light makeup. I took a blood bag out of the mini-fridge and went downstairs and grabbed my travel mug and filled it with bloody coffee. I then grabbed a granola bar and sat down across from Bella and Maddox as they were finishing up their own breakfast. Once we all finished our breakfast, we left the house and got into Maddox's car and headed off to school. Thankfully it was sunny today so no Edward. The bruise on Bella's wrist yesterday was so bad that I had to give her some of my blood, I think Edward even fractured it. I'm just glad she's healed now.

**Ding!**

I took out my phone and saw Nik had texted me back.

'Gloria says Hello and I promise I will be careful. I love you, always and forever.'

I smiled and texted back.

'I love you too always and forever.'

I put my phone away and noticed we had arrived at school. Bella and I headed into the school while Maddox headed into the woods.

**Klaus' POV**

Gloria and I had just gotten out of Chicago when Mel texted back. I picked up my phone and read her text and immediately smiled.

'I love you too always and forever.'

I put down my phone and focused on the road thinking about Mel. She would be safe with Maddox. I trusted that Maddox would protect Mel and Bella. When we were all having dinner together, I could see in his eyes that he saw the two as little sisters and knew he would protect them with his life. They would be safe. My thoughts were interrupted by Gloria.

" You love her, don't you? " Gloria asked, curiosity lacing her voice.

" Yes, I do. " I answered honestly.

" I'm glad. Love is stronger than hate. " Gloria said.

" Why are you suddenly interested in my love life? " I asked, cautious. Ever since Mikael and my mother turning my siblings and myself into the first vampires and my mother turning her back on me, I've learned to trust no one. But Amelia. She's different. She's special and I love her with all my heart.

" You're different. You look like you're on a mission to protect someone and not your siblings, someone else. Someone you love with all your heart. " Gloria answered. From then on, the rest of the ride to Mystic Falls was filled with peaceful silence.

**Amelia's POV**

Finally, the school day was over. But studying for finals was hell! Currently, I was in my room doing homework. Bella was doing her own homework in her room and Maddox was back in his motel room. I would be graduating in six weeks and I just wanted to get high school over with. I was working on my math homework, my least favorite subject. Literally, there are always questions that are like 'If I throw a triangle out of the car and the car is moving 20km/h and wind resistance is a thing that exists, how many cupcakes can Pedro buy with one human soul!' (I got this off of Pinterest and it's so fucking accurate! Excuse my french. Sorry, I had to get that off my chest, I really hate math.) Like what the actual fuck!

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

" Hey, I'm going to start dinner. Are you okay, you look like you're going to murder someone? " Bella asked me, concerned.

" Yup, just peachy! " I answered sarcastically popping the 'p'. " I'm almost done so I'll join you in a few. "

" Okay, I'll see you downstairs. " Bella said before leaving my room.

Once I finished the last three questions, I put all of my homework in my bag and grabbed a blood bag, I was starting to like cold blood but warm blood will always be my favorite and headed downstairs to help Bella.

**Klaus' POV**

By nightfall, we reached Mystic Falls. I pulled into the Mystic Grill to get a drink and so Gloria could get some food. I opened the door for Gloria and walked in after. We sat at the bar when I spotted the 'Scooby Gang' sitting at a table behind us. Elena Gilbert was alive, no surprise.

" I'll have a bourbon. " I ordered and looked over to Gloria so she could order.

" I'll also have a bourbon and a burger. " Gloria ordered. The waiter nodded and left.

" What are you doing here, Klaus? " Damon asked in a serious tone.

" I'm not here for the doppelganger. I'm here for more personal reasons, now leave us. " I told him.

" Really? And why don't I believe that? " Damon asked.

" I really don't care if you believe me or not, but if you don't leave us alone, I will rip out your heart and shove it down your throat. " I threatened. At that moment, Stefan came over to try and rear in his brother.

" Damon. Leave him alone. He hasn't done anything yet, it's best not to start something we don't want. " Stefan told his brother, who reluctantly nodded and walked back to their table. I pulled out my phone and texted Mel.

' I'm at Mystic Falls. I promise I'll be careful, goodnight, love. '

' Okay, goodnight Nik. ' I smiled and put my phone back before the 'Scooby Gang' try something stupid.

Once Gloria's food and our drinks arrived. We talked about simple things, giving nothing away of what we were really here for since the 'Scooby Gang' would probably be eavesdropping. Which proved to be right.

" I don't get it. They're talking about normal things. He must be planning something big, right? " Caroline whispered to her friends. Said, group nodding with the exception of Stefan, who seemed to be in deep thought.

" Stefan, what do you think? You spent the most time with him, you know him. " Elena asked her boyfriend. Stefan stayed silent for a moment, then looked up.

" This doesn't make sense. He said he not here for Elena. He's here for something else. " Stefan answered.

" Like what? " Damon asked turning to his brother, who shook his head then suddenly lifted his head.

" His siblings. They're everything to him. He's here for them. " Stefan answered. Now should be the time I intervene.

" Well done, Stefan. You're right, I am here for them. " I said, adding, " And if any of you get in my way, I will kill you without any hesitation. " I threatened. With that Gloria and I stood up and left the Mystic Grill

We both got in my car and I drove us to the mansion I had while I lived here getting rid of the curse. I pulled up the driveway and parked the car. Gloria and I both got out. I took out my keys and unlocked the front door, letting Gloria in first and stepping in after her.

" Where are your siblings and how angry would they be when you wake them? " Gloria asked me.

" There in the basement, I'll be bringing them up into the family room and undagger them in there. They'll be very angry and stab me a few times so you should probably be out of the room when they wake. I'll call for you when they're calmed. " I answered. Gloria nodded and left into the kitchen, probably for some alcohol. I walked downstairs into the basement and took each individual coffin up into the family room.

Once all four coffins were in the family room, I opened Finn's coffin and took the dagger out of his heart and did the same for Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah. I lit the fireplace and got a cooler filled with blood bags while I waited for them to wake.

Fifteen minutes and a blood bag later, Finn, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah were awake. They sped out of their coffins and around the room. I looked around the room, searching for them and sighed. This was going to hurt. The next thing I knew I was stabbed in the chest once. Twice. Thrice. I fell to the ground when the third dagger went through my heart and taken out again. Then I was stabbed a fourth time. I stood up and looked up at my siblings, they were furious and I deserved their anger.

" I'm sorry. I know I deserved that and I'm sorry for daggering you for so long and so many times. I thought I was protecting you. But I need your help killing Mikael. " I told them.

" Why do you need our help? " Kol asked.

" And why are you apologizing? Who are you and what have you done with my brother? " Rebekah asked. I gave her a 'seriously' look.

" You've changed. " Elijah said stepping forward. I nodded.

" You've fallen in love. " Finn said suspiciously. I nodded once more.

" Mikael killed her. He compelled her to kill herself next time she saw me. She's a vampire now and is safe with her sister and a friend that's a witch. I need help killing Mikael. Finn, I will help you find Sage. She stayed in contact hoping I would let you go but I didn't and I'm sorry. But I need your help. " I told them. Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Rebekah looked at each other then back at me.

" I'll help you as long as I don't get daggered again. " Kol answered. Rebekah nodded along, agreeing with Kol.

" I will always be by your side. I'll help you. " Elijah answered. The three looked to Finn. He sighed and nodded.

" As long as I get Sage back and I won't get daggered again. Then I'll gladly help you. " Finn said. I nodded.

" I promise. " I answered, taking the daggers and placing them in the fireplace. The others seemed shocked at what I'd done but I am keeping my word this time. No more daggering. As we watched the daggers melt, I called, " Gloria! It's safe to come out now! "

" Gloria. As in the witch Gloria from Chicago in the 20s. " Rebekah asked. I nodded. Gloria came out with a glass of bourbon in her hand.

" Well, it's about time. I thought it would take forever. Now, what is our plan in killing Mikael and what are you going to do about the 'Scooby Gang' or whatever you call 'em. The Salvatore's will do anything to get rid of you. " Gloria told us before taking a sip of her bourbon as my siblings drank from some of the blood bags.

" I told them that I wasn't going after their bloody doppelganger! What else am I supposed to do! " I shouted in frustration. Elijah sighed.

" Once Mikael is killed, what are you going to do? " Elijah asked.

" I'm taking my girl and taking her wherever she wants to go. " I answered honestly.

" What's her name? " Rebekah asked curiously.

" Amelia, but she likes to go by Mel. " I answered smiling. " She knows a lot about all of you and wants to meet you all. She thinks that you two would be good friends. " I told Rebekah, who smiled.

" Now the plan. Did he follow me out of town? " I asked Gloria, who took out a map of America and another map of Mystic Falls.

" I'm going to need someone that's blood-related to him. " Gloria stated. Elijah stepped forward and bit into his hand, letting blood drip from his hand on to the maps. He takes his hand back as it heals and Gloria recites the spell. (Sorry, I don't remember how the spell works, so just work with me.) The blood traveled to the woods just outside of Mystic Falls. " He's followed you. " I nodded. That's exactly what I wanted. As long as he's away from her, as long as she's safe, everything should work out.

" So, what's our plan? " Kol asked rubbing his hands together with a mischievous look in his eyes.

* * *

**Okay, sorry if the Mikaelson's seem too OC, I tried making them more, you know, them. The next chapter might have Mikael dying and Klaus' siblings meeting Amelia and Bella! I don't know. Will Bella fall for a Mikaelson? I have literally no idea! I'm just going with the flow. But if you have any ideas, don't be afraid to comment! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS (OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES) OR TWILIGHT**  
**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO JULIE PLEC AND STEPHANIE MEYERS**

* * *

**Two Days Later**

**Bella's POV**

" Hey, Bella! " Jessica called as she caught up to me and Mel, " Since you're not going to prom we were wondering if you could come with us to Port Angeles for your opinion tomorrow? "

" Yeah, sure. " I said.

" Mel, could you come too? We really like your fashion taste. " Angela asked with Jessica nodding.

" Absolutely! " Mel answered with excitement. Turning to me Mel said, " Maddox can stay home. It'd feel weird being in a dress shop with four teenage girls. "

I nodded and laughed at the thought as we walked towards Maddox and his car.

" Hey, Maddox. Bella and I are going with some friends to Port Angeles for prom dresses and I need an outfit for graduation so you can have a day off of protection duty. " Mel told Maddox.

" I don't know. " Maddox said warily.

" Come on, Maddox. I'll be with Bella and if anything, bad happens I can handle it. " Mel said.

" Okay, fine. Just be careful, both of you. " Maddox said.

" We will, we promise. " I promised him.

**The Next Morning**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to Amelia shaking me. She was clearly excited about going shopping today. Mel always liked shopping more than me. As I sat up in bed, I realized Mel was already dressed. She was wearing a gray backless sweater, white ripped jeans, gray converse, and a black leather jacket that I didn't know she had.

" Did you always have that jacket? " I asked curiously.

" No, I stole it from Nik. If I keep this up, I'll have to get a bigger closet. " Mel told me smiling. I smiled back and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower, I walked back into my room and grabbed a mauve t-shirt, dark-blue jeans, and tan vans. I brushed my hair and decided to keep it down as usual and walked downstairs. I got a coffee mug and poured coffee into it while Charlie and Mel talked about what we were doing this today.

" I'm going fishing with Harry Clearwater today, what are you two doing? " Charlie asked us.

" Bella and I are going shopping with Jessica and Angela in Port Angeles. " Mel answered.

" I thought you didn't like shopping Bella? " Charlie asked me.

" I don't. Jessica and Angela are shopping for prom dresses and I not going so they asked me and Mel to come for our opinions. Besides, Mel's going because she wants to find a good graduation outfit so, why not. " I answered. Charlie nodded.

" Just be careful in Port Angeles. It's dangerous there, why not take Maddox with you? " Charlie asked. Mel and I looked at each other then back to Charlie.

" Dad, a guy in a dress shop with four teenage girls? He'd die in there before anyone could find something. " I told Charlie.

" Plus, they hate it. I took Nik with me to look for prom dresses because I wanted his opinion and he absolutely hated it. He could've died of boredom. " Mel added, laughing. I laughed along; I would've loved to see that. Klaus waiting for Mel in a clothing store, Mel takes forever to find something she likes.

" Alright, bad idea. Just promise me you'll be careful. " Charlie stated.

" I promise. " Mel and I said at the same time.

Soon Charlie left to go fishing with Harry Clearwater while Mel and I watched tv and chatted as we waited for it to be one o'clock. We decided that we would meet at Gottschalks at two o'clock as it's the only department store on that side of Seattle. Once it was noon, Mel got a blood bag while I made myself a salad. Finally, it was one o'clock and Mel and I got in my truck and drove to Port Angeles. Thankfully the old thing got us there without breaking down. We got out of my truck and saw Jessica and Angela walking up to the store. We joined them and entered the store together.

After several hours of looking through dresses and giving opinions, Jessica decided on a low-cut hot pink dress that made her boobs "look good". Angela chose a long lavender dress. Mel had decided on wearing a white dress with the top having a floral-laced design. The three then somehow convinced me into trying on different dresses. Apparently, I was going to prom, yay. Note the sarcasm! We finally decided on a red floor-lengthed dress with the top of the dress beaded with silver beads. We then paid and left the store and went to dinner at La Bella Italia. I ordered mushroom ravioli with a soda; Mel ordered ravioli stuffed with Romano cheese. also, with a soda, Jessica and Angela ordered Panzanella salad with sodas as well.

After dinner, we said our 'goodbyes' and got into our truck and started heading home. About ten minutes of driving, I heard Mel start to yell but was cut off when we were hit from my side of the car. I felt an intense pain in my side as I lost consciousness.

**Amelia's POV**

As Bella was driving us home, I saw out of the corner of my eye a truck was coming towards and didn't look to be stopping.

" Bell- " I started to yell but it was too late. The truck had already hit us. My head hit the window and I blacked out.

When I awoke, I looked around and saw Bella unconscious. I listened in and heard her heartbeat was faint and quickly bit into my wrist and opened her mouth, force-feeding her my blood. I couldn't lose her. Not my little sister. Once my blood was in her system, I unbuckled my seatbelt and looked over Bella looking for any injuries the accident caused. I looked at her left side and saw that shrapnel from the door had pierced her side, probably causing internal bleeding. I carefully moved Bella away from the door, removing the shrapnel from her side and laid her on my seat hoping she'll heal while I went over to the driver that hit us. I knew I should probably hate him for hitting us, for possibly killing my sister but I couldn't. I opened his door and heard that he was alive. He had a stronger heartbeat than Bella and his head was bleeding from the impact of the airbag. I bit me into my wrist a second time and force-fed him my blood as well. I listened to his heartbeat again and heard it slowly get stronger. I smiled and ran back to Bella and listened in and heard no heartbeat. My smile immediately disappeared as tears slid down my cheeks. I knew I had to get Bella out of here before anyone sees. I picked up Bella and ran towards the closest motel. I compelled the owner for a room and grabbed the keys and ran to the room. Once inside the room, I laid Bella on a bed and locked the door and headed back to the crash site. No emergency services yet. Good, I think. I ran to Bella's truck and grabbed our belongings and ran back to the motel just as I heard sirens.

Once I arrived back inside the motel room, I called Charlie and told him that Bella's truck was stolen so Jessica drove us back to Angela's place as we would be having a sleepover at her place. Charlie had thankfully bought it. While I waited for Bella to wake up, I took out my travel mug I had filled with blood earlier for Bella to drink when she decided whether or not she would want to live or not. After about two hours of waiting, I decided on calling Maddox.

" Hello? " Maddox asked sleepily. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was two in the morning, oops.

" Hey, Maddox. Sorry for waking you. " I apologized.

" No, it's okay. What's wrong? " He asked worriedly.

" It's Bella. We were in a car accident on the way home and Bella got the worst of it. I gave her my blood but she didn't make it. " I said sobbing.

" It's okay. I'm going to spell a ring and I'll be on my way. Which hotel are you at? " Maddox asked hurriedly. I got up from the chair I was sitting in and moved the curtain to look out the window and saw the motel sign.

" I'm at the Royal Victorian Hotel. " I answered.

" Okay, I'll be there in half an hour. Try to keep Bella inside. " Maddox said as he rushed around the room.

" Okay. " I said and hung up. I turned around and heard Bella stir. I ran over to her as she sat up.

" Bella, you're okay! " I said as I hugged her. After we separated from our hug, I told her, " Bella, you're in transition now. You have a decision about whether you want to live or not. If you do then you drink this blood, " I told her holding up the travel mug, " If not then you will have twenty-four hours to live and you'll be in worse pain. "

Bella took a moment to think about it as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

" I don't want to die. " Bella said as she cried more, I held her and rubbed circles on her back. When we separated, I gave her my travel mug, her eyes turned red and veins appeared under her eyes as she drank the blood greedily. Once the blood was gone, she set the travel mug down. As we waited for Maddox to arrive, I told her what she would learn as a vampire.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

I jumped off the bed and ran to the door, letting Maddox in. Maddox walked towards Bella who stood next to the bed.

" Hello, Amelia, Bella. Have you completed the transition? " Maddox asked. Bella nodded. He took something out of his jacket pocket and showed it to Bella. It was Bella's daylight ring. It had a silver band and had a sun design around the lapis lazuli gem.

" Thank you, Maddox! " Bella thanked as she hugged him. Now there was one thing I needed to do. Let Nik know Bella was a vampire. I sighed and took out my phone and called Nik.

" Hello, love. Is everything okay? " Nik asked. I sighed again, it's now or never.

" There's something I need to tell you. " I told him.

" What's wrong, Mel? " Nik asked.

" Bella'savampire! " I said quickly.

" Slow down, love. Now slowly tell me what's wrong. " Nik told me calmly. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

" Bella's a vampire. " I repeated slowly.

" What happened? Where was Maddox? " Nik asked.

" Bella and I went shopping with some friends. And I told Maddox not to come because I knew he would be bored and it'd probably be awkward because I know how it is when I take you shopping with me and you hate it so I let him stay back in Forks. Then on our way back, someone hit us. Bella got the worst of it and I gave her my blood so that she would heal and I went to check the driver of the vehicle that hit us and healed him and went back to Bella and she was dead so I took her away from the accident to the closest motel near us. She completed the transition and I called Maddox and explained everything that happened and he made a daylight ring for her. " I explained sobbing as I retold everything that had happened up to now.

" Okay, I'll be back in a couple of days. We're going to kill Mikael tomorrow. Just help Bella control her hunger and I'll help you when I get back. We'll get through this together. " Nik answered, calming me down.

" Okay, be careful. I love you. " I said.

" I love you too. " Nik said to me and we hung up.

Throughout the weekend I taught Bella how to control her hunger like Nik said since we didn't have a good excuse for why Bella wasn't at home or school. I mean yeah, I could compel everyone but what would I tell them. 'Oh hey, my sister is a vampire and I need to help her control her hunger so she doesn't kill everybody. Oh, why me you ask. Oh, that's because I'm the vampire that turned her.' Yeah, no. Not happening. I'll just have to pay extra attention to Bella and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter. The next one will probably have Klaus killing Mikael, so that's fun! Yes, I know that's not the dress Bella wears in the movie but Alice ain't giving her a dress so I'm giving her a whole new one. If you want to see the picture then go look at my account on Wattpad and you'll see the dress that she wears along with Amelia's graduation dress. Will I be pairing Bella up with anyone? Mmmmaybe! You'll have to stay tuned to find out! And please comment, I do read comments and I will probably use them. Who knows. See ya! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Klaus' POV**

It's been a few days since Mel called about her sister's death. Although Bella's a vampire now, I'm afraid how her control will be without me being there. Amelia almost lost her control once but while I was there, she couldn't do anything as I am much older and stronger than her. Hopefully, Maddox could keep Bella in check until I get back.

Currently, we were going over the plan to kill Mikael. As Elijah was telling Finn his part of the plan, my phone went off, signaling someone was calling me. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Sage, Finn's lover. I stood up from where I was sitting and walked out of the family room.

" Hello, Sage. " I greeted.

" Klaus. I got your message. Are you really going to free Finn? " Sage asked.

" I already have. But before I give you proof, I want you to do something for me. " I told her thinking of Amelia's sister, Bella. Sage is a well-controlled vampire and would be able to help Mel and Maddox with keeping Bella in check.

" What? " Sage asked warily.

" I have a friend in Forks, Washington that's a new vampire. Her name's Bella Swan. She eighteen and lives with her father, the police chief and her older sister who very important to me. I need you to help her with her control while I'm away. " I explained to Sage. The line was silent for a moment.

" Okay, I'll do it. Now, let me talk to Finn. " Sage answered.

" Of course. " I answered and walked back into the family room and called, " Finn. Someone wants to speak with you. "

Finn looked confused but took the phone from my hand and raised it to his ear. He answered with a 'hello' and was shocked when Sage said his name. Everyone looked at me in disbelief at what I had done. But I shook off their stares. Rebekah stood from where she was and sat next to me on the couch.

" She really has changed you, hasn't she? You seem more like the boy I knew when we were human. " Rebekah told me.

" I suppose so. Which reminds me. I'm sorry, Rebekah. " I apologized. She looked at me in confusion.

" What do you mean? " Rebekah asked.

" I have killed every man you fell for and I am so sorry. I thought I was protecting you because I could see they didn't truly love you as you loved them. I should've told you my thoughts about them and let you decide what you wanted to do instead of killing them and fighting with you. " I apologized again.

" I anger you the most, why do you awaken me and dagger me so many times? " Rebekah asked.

" Easy. You're my favorite. I want you to see the world. But I dagger you, all of you to protect you. You don't have to like my ways of protecting you, but just know that I have and will always protect you no matter what. " I answered and looked away, thinking about tonight. We would be killing Mikael today and I'm a bit afraid things might go wrong. I was taken out of my thoughts when Finn handed my phone back to me.

" Thank you, Klaus. You know I've never wanted this life but I'm certainly glad I do. If I didn't, I wouldn't have met Sage. She has informed me of what you have asked her to do. You've sent her to help Amelia's sister's control. " Finn told me. I nodded my head once and got back to the plan. Gloria would be helping us from a distance while my siblings and I destroy him.

After an hour or so my siblings and I decided to go out and grab a drink while Gloria stayed at the house. Before Kol could leave the house, I stopped him. The reason I was apologizing to all my siblings was that I wanted to make amends and start anew. I've daggered Kol a lot and I not happy with our relationship.

" Kol I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for daggering you so many times. I'm sorry for losing your trust. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I want us to start anew. For us to have a strong brotherly relationship so that we could be stronger. Elijah has told me over and over that family is power but I never listened because I was afraid of being alone. Of losing my family when I already had. So, I want to fix that. I want us to be a family again. I am very sorry for every wrong thing I've done to you. " I apologized as tears ran down my cheeks. As I looked up at Kol, I could see tears in his eyes. I grabbed ahold of him and hugged him. I could feel his arms hesitantly wrap around me and hug me back. I cursed at myself for making Kol like this. For him not able to act as a brother to me.

Once we separated from our hug, we wiped away our tears and left the house into my car with the rest of my siblings. The ride to the Mystic Grill was silent. When we arrived at the Mystic Grill, we got out of the car and entered the diner together and sat at a table. As we ate and drank our alcoholic drinks we talked and laughed. It felt like a family again. Then the Salvatore's along with the doppelganger, the baby vampire, and the witch entered the diner. As they walked to a table, they stopped by our table.

" What are you doing here? " Damon asked me, rudely might I add.

" You awakened them. " Stefan said sounding in disbelief, looking at my siblings.

" Of course, I did. They're my family and I'm turning over a new leaf. " I told them then looked to Damon and said, " I am allowed to be here. This is a town; you can't ban me from a town. Besides I told you, I'm not going after your doppelganger. "

" You're not! " Rebekah shouted at me. " That wench stabbed me in the back! " I shushed my sister and shook my head.

" No, I'm not. She's just trouble anyway and I don't need any more trouble. " I answered Rebekah and turned towards Stefan and said, " Stefan, it would be wise to control your brother. We'll be gone in a few days, just stay out of our way and you won't be bothered. " Damon rolled his eyes and was about to say something when Stefan pulled him away toward their table away from us. We finished our dinner and left the diner and headed back home to drink some blood bags as we would need our full strength to kill Mikael.

Finally, it was midnight. Time to put the plan into action. Finn and Kol were in one car and Elijah, Rebekah, Gloria, and I was in another. We were heading towards the edge of town. Where Mikael was waiting. Once we arrived on the edge of Mystic Falls, we headed into the woods with caution. About a hundred feet in Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Gloria, and I stopped. Finn was going in alone.

" Father! Father, it's me, Finn! " Finn called out to Mikael. I could hear him running. It was Mikael.

" I thought Niklaus daggered you and hid you in a box. " Mikael said cautiously, sneering my name.

" Elijah undaggered me. I heard that you want to kill Niklaus. I want to help. " Finn told him. There was silence for a moment.

" You always were a loyal son. " Mikael said as he stepped towards Finn and clapped his back. Rebekah had a look of disgust on her face before she sped forward towards Mikael and Finn. She slammed into Mikael so hard that he stepped back from where he stood, steadying himself. Elijah and Kol also sped towards him knocking him from side to side. Then Elijah and Kol sped from behind Mikael and each had grabbed an arm. Mikael looked at his sons on either side of him and struggled to get out of their grip. He looked to his eldest and called, " Finn! Help me and we can kill Niklaus together! We can rid that abomination from the earth! " Finn just stood there, unmoving. He shook his head.

" No father. Niklaus is my brother. And I will not kill him. Besides even if you did succeed in killing him, what would you do after? Kill us?! I won't have you kill us and rid the earth of vampires! WE AREN'T LIKE YOU! WE AREN'T ABUSIVE, BARBARIC MONSTERS! SO, WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU AND RID YOU FROM THIS EARTH! " Finn shouted at Mikael, who seemed to be in disbelief. I walked out from where I was, so Mikael could see I was here. He shot a look of anger and hatred towards me. I hate to admit it but it kind of hurt. Knowing the man who was supposed to care for and love you hated me so much, for what I would never know.

Finn wrenched the stake from Mikael's hand and glanced at it then handed it to me. Rebekah stood near Finn as Elijah and Kol still held Mikael as he struggled out of their grips with no use. We all have the same strength. Finn had then gone towards our brothers and grabbed Mikael's left shoulder while Rebekah grabbed Mikael's right shoulder and helped hold him still.

I walked up to Mikael and readied the stake over his heart ready for the kill and hesitated. I wanted to know one thing first before I killed him and I looked into his eyes.

" I just want to know one thing. " I told him and asked, " There was a time you knew me as your son. A time before all the disappointments, the revelations of betrayal. There were moments when all you had to do was be my father! And even then, you despised me, didn't you? I want to know why? " Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. Mikael's face looked as though it softened.

" I don't know. I mean I just did. " Mikael answered as a tear streamed down my cheek.

" Are those your final words? " I asked Mikael.

" I'm sorry, " he said. With those final words, I drove the stake through his heart and stepped away as my siblings let go of Mikael and stepped away with me as his body caught fire and slowly turned burned to ashes. Gloria came through the woods behind us and made his ashes be one with the earth.

" So, what did you tell Amelia about us? Good things, I hope. " Kol asked breaking the silence as we all made our ways back to our cars. I laughed and looked back at him.

" Oh, you'll find out when we get there. " I answered as I got inside my car and along with Rebekah and Gloria, while Elijah and Kol rode along with Finn. We then drove back home as we had a big day tomorrow. Well, later in the morning as it was already half-past two in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Klaus' POV**

My siblings and I were currently packing our few belongings and clothes they bought while here. I had also gotten cars for Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah, although they are at the house in Forks that I had bought before I had left as Finn already has one. As we were almost finished packing, I decided I needed a drink and decided to bring Elijah along. I needed to apologize to Elijah before we left town. I left him last because I felt ashamed of myself. For not listening to him when he was right all the time. But I chose to ignore him and stabbed in the back, metaphorically and literally. I had found Elijah downstairs in the library packing up the rest of the books.

" Elijah, come with me into town for a moment? " I asked of him from where I stood in the doorway to the library. He put the book that was in his hand into the box and followed me out of the house and into my car. The car ride to the Mystic Grill was filled with silence. Not an awkward silence but of comfortable silence. Once I pulled into the Mystic Grill, we both stepped out of the car and headed inside towards the bar and sat together. We ordered bourbons and drank silently until Elijah decided it was time to break the silence.

" Klaus, I'm sure the reason you brought me here wasn't to grab a drink. What is bothering you? " Elijah asked concerned. I took a deep breath, it now or never.

" I wanted to apologize to you. I wanted to from the beginning, I just didn't know how to. " I took another breath and apologized, " I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not listening to you when you gave me advice for so many years when I should've. I'm sorry for stabbing you in the back metaphorically and literally. I'm sorry for ever thinking that you were ever against me. I'm sorry for lying to you and taking advantage of you. I thought I was doing the right thing when I clearly wasn't. I'm sorry it took this long to know what I was doing was wrong, to apologize to you. I blame myself for betraying your trust. I'm sorry for becoming the thing I've hated the most. For becoming a totally different person and just a corpse of my humanity. I'm sorry for everything and I hate myself for drawing us apart when I thought I was protecting us. But I was wrong and I will forever regret what I had done for the past thousand years of anger and fear. But there is one thing I will never regret. That is meeting Amelia, for she has helped me see the truth of my ways and I will thank her forever and always. I hope that we can become the brothers we once were while we were human again. " I wiped away the tears I didn't know I had away.

" Niklaus. " Elijah said making me raise my head to look at him. He too also had tears running down his cheeks but didn't wipe them away. Instead, he took me into his grasp and hugged me as we did when we were human. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged Elijah tighter. No matter how many times I pushed away through our thousand years he always stood beside me. After a moment we separated from each other's arms and sat back down drinking our bourbons and talking and laughing and was soon joined by Finn, Rebekah, and Kol. They had sat down ordered their own drinks and we all continued to talk and laugh.

" So, how'd you two meet? You and Amelia? " Finn asked me.

" I was in Phoenix, Arizona at the time. I needed air so I went for a walk and bumped into her. I caught before she reached the ground and I ended up walking her home. She was staying with her sister and step-mother. Her mother didn't tell her father about and when she died in childbirth, Amelia was sent to live with her father, Charlie. He's the chief of police in Forks. Then about a year her sister Bella was born. Amelia and her step-mother, Renee have a pretty good relationship and when Renee and Charlie filed for divorce, Renee kept Bella and Charlie kept Amelia. She goes to Arizona and spends time with Bella and Renee. " I explained to my siblings, smiling at the memory but then frowned and tightened my fists as I another memory came to thought and continued explaining, " After six months of knowing Mel and three months of dating her, Mel and Bella were walking back home from dinner with a friend when something happened. Mel and Bella were grabbed and dragged into an alley they were walking pass by five drunk men. Two were holding Bella and two were holding Mel while one of them was trying to rape Mel. They were both screaming and calling for help when I heard and ran to them. I killed all five of the men while Mel calmed down her sister from her shock, either from being in that situation or seeing her sister's vampire boyfriend ripping five men apart like it was nothing, probably the latter. "

" Did you compel her? " Rebekah asked, furious with what she just heard. I shook my head.

" No. She would just find out sooner or later anyway so Mel and I told her about what I am. " I answered and continued, " Then she went back to Forks and about a month later Bella moved in with her and their dad as Renee is traveling with her new husband and Bella wanted to spend more time with Charlie. A month or two after she moved to Forks, she started dating a cold-one. "

" Cold-ones are there?! " Kol asked in disbelief.

" Yes, and unfortunately a friend of mine is one of them. " I answered turning to Elijah and asked, " You remember Carlisle Cullen, don't you Elijah? " He nodded.

" Are you sure? " Elijah asked also in disbelief. I shook my head.

" Unfortunately. I met his family. He's a doctor at the hospital and his family feeds on animals as they do not want to kill anyone. " I answered and explained, " His first turned, Edward is the one Bella dated. When Mikael killed Mel, I called a witch, Maddox to come and bring a ring for Mel and protect Bella while I helped Mel with her control. Maddox also had a ring spelled for Bella. It produces a shield to protect her from anything supernatural that poses a threat. It cleared her mind from the cold-one's control. Apparently, they pull humans in and that unfortunate human turned out to be Bella. Weeks after she put on the ring enabling the shield, she could see how much Edward was controlling her and hated it. She felt like she couldn't do anything without his permission and broke it off with him. A few days ago, I got a call from a hysterical call from Mel. They went shopping along with two other friends and were in a car accident. She gave Bella her blood and went to check the driver and gave him blood as well. Bella didn't make it. So, Mel too her to a motel and called Maddox to bring a daylight ring. Now with Sage there, Bella will be fine and in control soon. Now anything else you'd like to know or do you want to get going? "

" No, let's go! I want to meet them! " Rebekah told me excitedly. I chuckled at stood up, paying for our drinks.

" Wait! " I heard from behind me. I turned and Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger, and her two friends, Caroline and Bonnie. I sighed and looked at my siblings and Gloria and saw they were also looking at the trio. Gloria especially looking at the fellow witch.

" What do you want? " I asked annoyed.

" You were serious? You really aren't going after me and leaving town? " Elena asked.

" Yes. I've my word. Tell the Salvatore brothers that. " I answered.

" Why? " Elena asked again.

" Believe it or not. But not everything revolves around you. Take it and have a normal life. " I answered turning back to my siblings.

" Or we can just kill her. " Rebekah said and started walking over to the three friends.

" No. " I said stepping in front of Rebekah. " Let this go and leave. Start over and meet her. For me. " Rebekah looked at me and glanced back at the trio and back at me then sighed.

" Only for you. And because I really want to meet them. " Rebekah answered and turned around and walked out of the diner. My brother and I followed her out to the cars and were stopped once again by the Salvatore brothers. I sighed in annoyance.

" What the bloody hell do you want now? " I asked my patience running short. Damon looked uncertain for some reason while Stefan looked resigned.

" Just here to say goodbye. " Stefan said.

" And to make sure to didn't kill Elena. " Damon answered. So that's why he looks like that. He was hoping to stab me or something.

" Well as you can see, we're leaving. Goodbye. " I told them and got into my car with Elijah and Gloria following suit while Finn got into his and Rebekah and Kol fought for the passenger seat of Finn's car. I sighed at their childish acts and smiled. I did miss this. In the end, Kol won by shoving Rebekah and quickly jumping into the passenger seat. Finn, Elijah, and I laughed as Gloria smiled at Rebekah's pout as she resigned herself to the backseat. Finn and I started our cars and drove out of town heading to Chicago to drop off Gloria as I promised and would then head to Forks, Washington.


	15. Chapter 15

**Amelia's POV**

I will be graduating in five weeks; I am so excited! In one week, Bella would be going to prom, even if I have to force her. She doesn't want to go because she doesn't have a date and all her friends do. I offered to go with her as a sister duo and get tons of silly pictures, but nothing. She's going anyway though; I'm absolutely forcing her. I'll even get Sage to help. Sage is a nine hundred-year-old vampire turned by Finn Mikaelson, Nik's eldest brother. Nik sent her to help me help Bella with her control. Charlie invited her in and I made her promise not to drink from anyone in town as this is a small ass town. So, she's been drinking from blood bags like me unless she's in a mood for fresh blood then she goes to Seattle. Bella's a quick learner and we're doing pretty good. Sage even registered into school and compelled to be in all of Bella's classes to make sure she doesn't lose control.

**_Flashback_**

**_It was Sunday. A day after the accident and eight hours after I called Nik and told him everything. I was currently in Maddox's car with Maddox and Bella. We had just pulled up into my driveway. Charlie was still here so I had to make sure that Bella didn't lose control. I turned her head so that she was looking at me._**

**_" Don't worry. Everything will be fine; Maddox and I will be right next to you. Just hold your breath if you feel like you're going to lose control." I explained to Bella._**

**_" Okay thanks, Amelia. " Bella said, taking a calming breath. I nodded and got out of the car with Maddox and Bella following me. Maddox was behind Bella, watching her every move, just in case. As I unlocked the door and about to open Charlie opened the door. He breathed a sigh of relief._**

**_" I'm so glad you two are okay. Come in, you three. " Charlie said moving out of the way. I breathed a sigh of relief as Bella walked in without any difficulties. I then turned to Charlie._**

**_" What do you mean, dad? " I asked already knowing what he's going to say._**

**_" Bella's truck was in an accident, whoever stole it is gone and the other guy that crashed into your truck, Bella, is fine. Resting in the hospital just in case," he answered._**

**_" Well, I did tell you the truck was stolen. We had Maddox pick us up from Angela's. Could we go now? " I asked awkwardly. Weird, what a Bella moment. Charlie nodded and Bella and I went upstairs while Maddox and Charlie talked. I dragged Bella into my room and closed the door. I opened my mini-fridge and grabbed a blood bag and handed it to Bella, who ripped it open, drinking it hungrily._**

**_" Amelia! Your friend's here! " Charlie yelled. I sighed._**

**_" Stay here. " I ordered Bella and opened the door, quickly closing it behind me. I ran downstairs at human speed and saw a woman. She had red wavy shoulder-length hair, light blue eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a dark red shirt, black jeans, a long black coat, and black boots. 'Who the fuck is this?!' I thought to myself._**

**_" Hi, Mel. Can we talk in your room? " The woman asked._**

**_" Sure, it's good to finally see you again. " I agreed warily. I led the way back up the stairs with the unknown woman following me. I opened the door and walked in with the woman following. I closed the door behind her and threw her against the wall and asked, " Who are you? "_**

**_" My name's Sage. Klaus called me to help your sister control her blood lust. Looks like you need help? " Sage answered as she easily removed my hand from her neck. Ow! " Next time, don't pick a fight with a nine hundred-year-old vampire. " Shit!_**

**_" Why did he call you? " I asked curiously._**

**_" His brother is my lover. Finn Mikaelson turned me. I love him. And it seems Klaus loves you. I've never heard him like that. I've tried countless times, trying to get Finn back and you managed to do it. How? " Sage asked me as she sat on my bed next to Bella while I sat on the other side of Bella._**

**_" Because I love him. I saw the good in him. I showed him that he isn't a monster like he believed but that he's just injured and what's something that everyone wants. Love. " I answered. Sage nodded and looked Bella over and explained what we'd be doing. It was pretty much what Nik told me so I just tuned out._**

**_End of Flashback_**

It's been a few days since Nik sent Sage to help. She's really cool. I can't wait to meet Rebekah, Kol, Finn, and Elijah. I wonder if they'll like me, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

I woke up and slowly got out of bed and left my room to take a shower. Once I was done, I walked back into my room and decided on wearing a black tank top, a floral print skirt, black ankle boots, and a black leather jacket. I put on light makeup and kept my hair down. I walked out of my room and downstairs into the kitchen where Bella was eating a granola bar and drinking blood in her travel mug. I grabbed my own travel mug and filled it halfway with coffee and the rest with blood. We have the mini-fridge down in the kitchen now because um, well, Charlie knows we're vampires now. Yeah, should've seen his face.

**_Flashback_**

**_Bella, Sage, and I were laughing in my room drinking blood bags when dad came into my room and saw us. He. Was. Shocked._**

**_" What the hell?! " Charlie yelled, making us flinch. We were laughing so much that we let our guard slip and didn't hear Charlie coming. I panicked._**

**_" Dad?! There's something we have to tell you? " I said afraid how this would play out._**

**_" You think?! " Charlie said, furious. Charlie sat down on my desk chair and waited for us to explain._**

**_" Um, dad, we're vampires. " Bella told him honestly._**

**_" You're what! No! Vampires don't exist! " Charlie said. All three of us showed him our vampire facades. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was terrified! his two daughters along with their friend were vampires. He then opened his mouth and stuttered, " H-h-how? " Three of us looked down. I told him all about Nik and his family, the Originals, the first vampires ever created. I told him about when I met him, what happened in Phoenix that one night. Then we decided to tell Charlie our stories, I went first._**

**_" Mikael, Nik's father compelled me to kill myself the next time I saw Nik. Nik didn't know and when he saw what I did he gave me his blood, which can heal people, but I had already lost too much blood. I died with his blood in my system and awoke as a vampire. That's why Nik and I left town abruptly, Nik took me to Seattle to help me control my blood lust. He made sure I never killed anyone because he knew that would kill me. I didn't want to kill any innocents. " I explained. Then Sage told her story._**

**_" It's simple. I fell in love with Finn Mikaelson, Klaus' older brother one hundred years after they were turned. Finn turned me so we could live together forever. " Sage told him. Then it was Bella's turn._**

**_" It was the night Bella, Jess, Ange, and I went out shopping in Port Angeles. On our way back home someone t-boned us and hit Bella's side. When I awoke, I gave Bella my blood and carefully moved Bella away from the driver's door, taking out the shrapnel in her side. I then ran over to the driver and gave him my blood and ran back to Bella but noticed my blood didn't work. She had lost too much blood. I knew she would be waking shortly so I took her to a motel nearby and called Maddox, he's a witch. He made Bella and me daylight rings. " I explained._**

**_" Then when I awoke, Mel gave me her travel mug filled with blood so I could complete the transition. I'm sorry, dad. But we didn't want to die. " Bella told him. It was silent for a moment._**

**_" I'm not angry. I understand why you didn't tell me and I'm so glad you're okay. I'm glad Klaus turned you, Mel, so that you could turn Bella so that she wouldn't die. " Charlie said. " There aren't any other vampires, are there? "_**

**_" There's the Cullens. But there cold-ones, they only drink animal blood. We tried it, it's horrible. " I answered with Bella and Sage nodding along. Bella even made a disgusted look when I mentioned animal blood. I laughed._**

**_End of Flashback_**

Charlie has promised to never tell anyone our secret. It's weird he knows now but it's also like a weight has been lifted. Anyways, I grabbed my own granola bar and ate it as Bella and I talked about simple things until we heard a car horn. Sage. Bella and I walked outside and got into Sage's car as she drove to school. Sage has been driving us to school since she first arrived. Once we arrived at school, we got out and headed in for class, ugh!

* * *

Finally, the school day was over. I linked arms with Sage and Bella and walked through the halls towards the front doors into the parking lot. We talked as we headed towards Sage's car. Suddenly, Sage stopped and gasped then started running at human speed. Bella and I looked at each other in confusion. We looked in the direction of Sage, what I saw made my heart stop. Nik. I ran at human speed towards Nik. Once I reached Nik, I jumped into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist.

" I missed you. " I told him as our eyes met.

" I missed you too," Nik said letting me go and keeping one arm around my waist. Bella walked up to us and smiled.

" Nice to see you again. At least you two didn't make a show like last time. " Bella answered smirking. Nik chuckled.

" Mel, Bella, I'd like you two to meet my siblings. Finn, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah. " Nik introduced. " Brothers, sister, this is Mel and her sister Bella. "

" Hi, it's nice to meet you all. " I said

" Hi. " Bella said simply. 'So Bella like.' I thought to myself.

" Hello, it's nice to finally meet you. " Kol said kissing Bella's hand, making her blush. Aw, my sister's falling for my boyfriend's brother. She frowned when a cold hand touched her shoulder, turning her around. Edward. " What do you want? "

" Bella, do you realize who they are? What they are? " Edward told Bella.

" Yes, and do you realize what I am? Leave me alone before I rip your pretty head off and turn you into a bonfire. " Bella told him annoyed.

" Bella- " Edward started.

" Hey, dumbass! She told you to leave her alone, so leave! " I told him. He ignored me.

" Bella, they are dangerous. Come back to me and I'll protect you. " Edward told her. Bella scoffed and kneed him in the groin with her vampiric strength making him fall to the ground.

" Oh, my bad. " Bella said as she knelt down and showed him her vampire facade. Edward looked at her in, was that fear? He looked at me in disgust.

" What did you do to her?! " Edward yelled at me.

" I saved her. If I didn't, I would've lost her forever and I can't do that. I'm too selfish to let her go. " I answered. I looked up at Nik and added, " Oh Charlie knows about us, about everything. "

" How? " Nik asked.

" We let our guard drop and he came into Mel's room and saw us three, " Bella answered pointing at Sage, herself, and I, " drinking from blood bags. It's not every day your dad sees his two daughters and their friend drinking blood. " Bella answered.

" How about we go to our place and talk over everything. " Elijah said. We all agreed and got into Sage's, Finn's, and Nik's cars. Once everyone arrived at The Mikaelson's place, which was a three-story building. It was pretty remote, which was kind of nice. Nik unlocked the front door and led us all into the living room. It was a pretty big living room. There was two chocolate brown, corduroy sofas facing each other with blue pillows, a dark oak rectangular coffee table inbetween them. On one wall was a stone fireplace and on top of it was a large tv. On the wall, opposite of the tv and fireplace, was two big bookcases. Everyone either stood or sat down.

" Well, I guess we'll go first. " Sage began, " As you probably already know, Bella is a vampire because some dude t-boned her car and that Charlie, Mel and Bella's dad, already knows what and who we are and is actually fine with it. Because of that situation back at the school we may have a problem with Bella's ex, who is tremendously controlling. "

" Yes, and we'll figure out what to do with him, but on other news, Mikael is dead! Gloria had done a spell to make sure that witches can't resurrect him. " Klaus said happily. " We can finally stop running. Finn, Sage, if you two want to leave you can. Just stop by sometimes. "

" Thank you, Klaus, but I think we'll stay for awhile. I want to catch up with everyone. " Finn answered, while Sage nodded and said, " And I want to finish the rest of the school year with the girls, might as well finish it. " I watched Nik and his siblings catch up with one another, while Bella and I talked to Sage and Rebekah. It was nice seeing Nik with his family back, he seemed so much happier.

* * *

**I gonna stop here. I hope you like the added ending to this. For the next chapter I'm thinking of a time skip but it won't be up for awhile as I'm still figuring out what to do next. Sorry it's taking so long but I haven't really been in the writing mood as I have no inspiration. But hopefully that'll change. Thank you for reading! XOXO**


End file.
